


Withdrawal of Love

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Nicotine Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fell and Swap are hanging out for the night, when Swap hits a particularly bad withdrawal session. Fell is determined to help, even if Swap doesn't love him back.





	

They truly didn’t know how they had gotten to this point. In the beginning, Swap and Fell were certain they had not hated any other person in their lives more than they had loathed each other. Fell was serious and crude, uncaring of those around him unless it was his own brother, murderous and to some, evil. Swap was lazy and a jokester, addicted to unhealthy habits and having given up on life as a whole. As a result, when the two sets of skeleton brothers met in a bizarre chance of fate, Fell and Swap’s personalities clashed astronomically. It had taken their brother’s best efforts to keep them from each other’s throats, the fact that Red and Berry got along so well being the only reason they continued to meet.

It was years later, their anger calming into a more friendly rivalry, that Fell realized he might feel more for his annoying lay about of an alternate. The thought scared him, leading him to at first deny it, but as strange warmth enveloped his soul any time he was near Swap he found it impossible to ignore. He was certain from their encounters that Swap did not feel any emotions distinctly close to what he was feeling for him. So he kept it a secret, not even disclosing his thoughts to his own brother, who had noticed something changing in his younger brother, but would not press for the reason why. Fell kept his secret, and he and Swap continued their almost playful arguments and mock fights, neither putting near as much venom in them as they would have before.

How had it come to this? A cigarette carton and bad TV shows.

 

~.~

 

Fell stood on the doorstep of his alternate self’s house, snow falling lightly around him as he crossed his arms. He tried to remain patient, but after waiting a full ten minutes after he had first knocked, he began pounding fiercely on the door, mouth set in a wide grimace. Finally he heard someone running and stumbling through the house, which confused him for a second. Berry was a very well-coordinated skeleton, and Swap was generally too lazy to run. The door swung open, a breathless Swap panting and slightly bent over as he tried to smile up at Fell, who still had his fist poised to knock. Blinking rapidly, Fell lowered his hand and forced his way into the house, a deep scowl on his face.

“Took you long enough, Ash Trash.” Fell growled, though his gaze softened as Swap stumbled past, still breathing rather heavily.

“Yeah, yeah, Edgelord. Sorry I made his highness wait a little bit in the cold.” Swap stared him down for a moment, smiling widely before he shuddered slightly, though it was obvious he was attempting to suppress it. He punched Fell lightly on the shoulder and made his way to the couch.

“Are you alright?” Fell asked, crossing his arms and staring unabashedly as Swap collapsed face first into the cushions.

“‘M alright, just a bit winded. Got food in the kitchen, bro made tacos before he left.” Swap mumbled into the couch, wrestling with his body just long enough so that he was on his side and could look up at Fell.

Fell frowned at the visage Swap made. His face was covered in sweat, his breathing was still erratic, and his hands twitched every so often. It reminded him of the early symptoms of heat, but there was no accompanying heat scent, so Fell put the theory aside. Swap watched him as he made his way over and plopped on top of his legs, uncaring as Swap huffed and squirmed underneath him, turning on the TV.

“Do you really only have this horrendous music for television here? I’d rather have Red drill a hole in the side of my head with a bone attack.” Fell smirked as Swap chuckled, not reacting at his alternate’s playful slap.

“Didn’t have to come hang out. You coulda just stayed home…with Red and Berry…listening to them have brutal sex on your bed…” Swap burst into laughter as Fell loosed an undignified screech of horror, turning to fix him with a glare.

“My brother wouldn’t dare.” Fell growled, narrowing his sockets as Swap wiggled his brows wildly.

“Oh, I think he would. Either way, I wouldn’t want to be in the same house as those two while they’re at it. I came home early one time and I’m still scarred by the sounds.” Swap continued snickering as Fell’s face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. Red and Berry were the elder brothers; they could do what they wished. While Fell worried about how they were treating each other, he did not want full disclosure on their sex life. That was a mental image he’d like to avoid forever.

“Well, they can do as they like. I do not need you trying to force such thoughts in my head.” Fell growled, before turning back to the TV. They watched the poor excuse for a rapper stumble through his multiple programs before finally the robot took a break. Fell took the opportunity to plate up some of Berry’s tacos. The little skeleton was a fairly adept at cooking, though Fell would never admit it if he was asked. Once he had located the small stash of liquor he knew Swap kept on hand, he made his way in the living room, only to nearly drop the plate and bottles he held in his hands.

Swap had curled into himself on the couch, his entire body trembling so hard his bones rattled loudly in the small room. As far as Fell could see, Swap had pulled his arms and head deep into his hoody, as though he was trying to hide from something. Fell swiftly put his armful of things down and knelt beside the couch, his nervousness at their proximity the last thing on his mind. He gently coaxed Swap’s head out of the hoody to where he could look him in the eyes. Swap was breathing heavily, sweat running down his skull and eyelights absent. Fell took a deep breath before saying anything.

“Swap? Can you hear me?” Fell asked calmly, sighing in relief as Swap nodded shakily, attempting to focus on Fell’s face.

“Are you in heat? Should I call your brother?” Fell really hoped it wasn’t heat. He would help if it was, but he would most definitely be uncomfortable.

“N-no, don’t call B-berry…and I’m n-not in h-heat…” Swap nearly choked out, blushing a little at the insinuation. Fell blushed a slight pink as well, but smiled.

“How can I help you then? What’s wrong?” Fell watched as Swap seemed to have an internal battle before tears began to stream from his sockets and he began to sob into Fell’s scarf.

“I’m t-trying to stop s-smoking. F-for bro and for y-you, cause I-I know y-you hate the s-smell…I haven’t h-had a cig in a w-week and I f-feel like hell.”

Fell was surprised by this. Swap had decided to quit smoking…not just for his brother, but for him as well? Since when did the idiot ever care about Fell’s opinion? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts before they took him down a path that would be hell to get off of, Fell took a second look at Swap and realized why he was reacting this way. How in the world he was supposed to help with nicotine withdrawal, he had no idea.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” Fell tried to keep his voice much softer than he usually did. Making Swap more of a nervous wreck really wasn’t something he wanted at the moment. Swap shook his head.

“N-no, I’m so f-fucking nauseous r-right now…” Swap paused once again, before he seemed to steel himself and looked directly into Fell’s sockets.

“There is one more carton u-upstairs. I want y-you to destroy it.” Swap growled, though it seemed to be directed at himself more than at Fell. Fell nodded, honestly proud of his friend. Swap wanted nothing more than to go get a cigarette, but was determined to not touch them. Fell would take away the temptation, as he was asked. Making Swap comfortable on the couch and covering him with the throw they kept on the back, Fell made his way upstairs.

His nasal aperture scrunched in disgust at the state of Swap’s room, but he had a mission. He could berate his double on the finer points of cleanliness at a later date. The carton of cigarettes were lying face down on his desk, obviously there as a reminder of what he was attempting to accomplish. A noble effort, but Fell knew if they remained in the house Swap would fall victim to his own mental whims and return to the reprehensible habit. He would not let Swap be ashamed of his will crumbling.

Taking the carton in his hands and noting that it was still full, Fell walked swiftly out of the room and down the stairs, ignoring Swap as he stormed out the door. Kneeling behind the house, Fell created a small pit in the snow and placed the carton down, invoking fire magic to his phalanges. He watched the volatile crimson swirl about his fingertips for a moment before he blasted the ever-loving fuck out of the carton. Once it and its contents were nothing but ash and a slight smell on the breeze, Fell buried it in snow, wiping off his knees before walking back inside.

Swap looked a little less pained, though he still shook, even as Fell sat on the ground beside him. Fell took a hold of one of his hands under the blanket and rubbed it soothingly. Swap opened his eyes and looked over at Fell, matching his soft smile.

“I took care of it. I’ll stay with you until you’re past this, I promise.” Fell looked away, a bit ashamed of the emotional tinge his words were laced with, though he looked back when Swap lightly squeezed his hands.

“I must ask though, why did you give up smoking for me? I thought you could care less what I said.” Fell asked quietly, resting his chin on Swap’s chest. Swap’s smile grew a little more embarrassed as he looked away, a bright golden flush taking over his face.

“I guess I kinda “fell” for you.” Swap whispered, refusing to look Fell in the eyes. Fell blinked at the confession, his own face turning a bright crimson. He looked down for a moment, before his grin grew and his eyelights flashed.

Swap was staring determinedly at the side of the couch, certain that Fell would leave and never come back, that he had ruined everything, when two hands gently cupped the sides of his face and teeth were pressed to his own. Swap closed his sockets as their magic sparked slightly at the contact, moaning softly. After what felt like an eternity, Fell pulled away, the brightest smile on his face, his sockets filled with tears.

“I never thought I’d get to do that.”

Swap laughed, his own smile brighter than it had been in years, as he pulled Fell down for another kiss.


End file.
